No te deseo el bien pero tampoco el mal
by Nyuu-Yaraiza
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionar después de una traición?


NO TE DESEO EL BIEN... PERO TAMPOCO EL MAL

Me desperté eran las 6 am, tenía que ir a trabajar. No quería ir, ir significaba verlo y eso era lo que menos deseaba, ¿Para qué? Si verlo significaba verla a ella, verlos juntos y felices mientras yo me hundo cada día más.

Que más da tengo que levantarme e ir a trabajar, digo el futuro depende de mí, así me gusta pensar. Soy una simple maestra de universidad.

Llego, uff, que cansado debí comprar una de las casas más cercanas, así no tendría que manejar tanto ni levantarme tan temprano. Veamos mi primer clase es a las... 9 si, en definitiva debí comprar esas casas más cercanas. Todavía no llegan mis compañeros, bueno que más da.

— Disculpe maestra, sobre la tarea, ¿Para cuándo la quiere? — me saca de mis pensamientos este chico, ¿siempre llega tan temprano?

— ¿Eh?... Ah si la tarea es para dentro de tres semanas — trato de sonreír, según unos de mis compañeros me veo "más" bonita así y también él piensa o más bien pensaba lo mismo.

— Gracias, nos vemos en la clase profe — uuy como odio que no terminen las palabras y ese muchacho lo sabe ya que dio una sonrisa burlona al ver mi rostro, de seguro se exteriorizo mi enojo.

Otra ves sola, se siente una gran paz, si tan solo pudiera disfrutarla con él. Tal y como una vez lo hicimos. Que fastidio ya están llegando los demás maestros, eso solo significa que ya esta por empezar mi clase y con ella mi martirio, verlo a él con ella, muy cerca de ella.

Wow, soy la primera en llegar al salón, normalmente es el muchachito de hace rato, mejor para mí. ¿Para qué hablaba?

— Hola profe, ja hoy me gano, pero ni crea que siempre tendrá esta suerte — logra que me carcajee un poco, bueno cuando menos aún me habla de usted — ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

Oh no, así empezamos y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

— No, pero gracias de todas formas.

No se que cosas pasarán por la mente de ese joven, pero no me gusto para nada su rostro al decir esto último. Ya están llegando mis pupilos y él ni sus luces, ¿Por qué tardará tanto? Él no es así.

...

Al fin acaba la clase y él no llegó, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno ni que me sorprendo, su noviecita tampoco vino, de seguro están ahorita muy juntos y acaramelados...

— Tuvo que salir de la ciudad con su papá.

— ¿Mande? ¿Quién salió?

— Él — es todo lo que dice, ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando eso?

A lo mejor y sospecha algo, no es imposible. Nunca nadie se enteró.

...

Otro día de martirio, aunque pensándolo bien, no ha ido a la universidad en toda la semana, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Espero hoy si vaya.

— ¡Maestra! Espere — no puede ser, es él. ¿Qué hago? No seas idiota, voltea.

— Si, ¿Qué deseas? — Que pregunta, esa misma se la hice cuando lo conocí y la respuesta esa vez me dio escalofríos - _A ti_ - esa había sido y por esa razón ahora me pongo así de nerviosa, como una colegiala, ¡ya madura!

— Lamento no haber venido toda la semana anterior, pero es que tenía que viajar con mi padre de negocios. Y quisiera saber si me puede dar una oportunidad para entregarle los trabajos de la semana pasada — me sorprende que pueda hablar cuando yo apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie.

— Solo si hay un justificante, bien sabe que no solo por quien sea su padre debo ser condescendiente — intento sonar natural y serena.

— Si claro aquí lo traigo, tome.

— Esta bien, el Miércoles lo espero en la sala de maestros con sus trabajos, a la hora de salida. Como a las 14 horas.

— Gracias maestra — y se va, soy una idiota. Tengo unas enormes ganas de llorar al ver como ella lo besa y lo abraza, soy una masoquista.

En el camino a casa lloro, al llegar a ella no puedo más y me tiro en el sofá a llorar y como no llorar si solo han pasado 3 meses desde que jugó conmigo, que me enamoró y humilló. No se por que lo hizo, si fue por orgullo o un ego muy alto o simplemente porque le gusta ver sufrir a las personas. Solo se que por su culpa he dejado de sonreír, de vivir y de soñar.

No le guardo rencor, ni lo odio; ya que con el aprendí a amar y hubo un momento en el que me sentí correspondida.

Aunque si creo en el karma y pienso que todo lo que haces en esta vida se te regresa y con creces. Yo di amor, algún día tendré amor; él me traiciono y jugó conmigo, alguien un día hará lo mismo con él. Y la verdad, quisiera estar en primera fila para ver eso.


End file.
